Outpost Finagle
Outpost Finagle is a notorious pleasure station known throughout the Multiverse for its vast array of pleasures that seek to cater to as many species and races as possible. From combat arenas to casinos and restaurants. Description Appearance Outpost Finagle is constructed from metals and is, even on the outside, emblazoned with neon lights. It is almost as large as a small planetPan Post 139, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Finagle is an eclectic assortment of spheroids, discs and pylons to connect them all. One of the largest discs stands towards the very centre of the mass and has an invisible dome covering it, only just visible as lights glint off of it. This is the arena discPan Post 157, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. It appears as a miss-matched, hodgepodge of assorted sections stuck togetherLeg Post 4, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Function Outpost Finagle jumps across universes and proffers a wide selection of entertainments to cater to cultures from the Multiverse. They allow visitors to carry their weapons. Services Prostitution Outpost Finagle offers prostitution services of both men and women. Time Tag Games of Time Tag can be played on Outpost Finagle. Time Tag is a game that uses extraplanar technology and clocks that go forwards and backwards. Cabaret Outpost Finagle has various cabaret acts with gimmicks. Medical Services There are medical services available on the station. White medical droids, with a red cross painted on them, will go where needed in medical emergencies. They can talk and even smoke cigars. The droids use laser-stretchers to carry injured people awayLeg Post 7, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Locations Three Men and a Squid Casino The Three Men and a Squid Casino is a casino on Outpost Finagle that includes tables for the outpost's signature card game, Finagle. The casino has its own security robots to throw out unwelcome guests. Finagle Card Game Tournament Daily Sigma is a card game competition played in the casino. It uses holo-projectors to display the game board. The game involved bluffs, wagers, mulligans, wild cards and 'go fish'. There is a card called 'The Turn of Cups', which allows the user to undo an action. Slots The casino also provides slot machines. Craps The casino has a craps table. The tables are run by bright red robots that speak with merry voices. Arena The outpost has an arena where people may enter the challenges of combat to the death. Visible from the exterior of the outpost, one of the largest discs stands towards the very centre of the mass and has an invisible dome covering it, only just visible as lights glint off of it. Not only does this dome keep in the breathable atmosphere (which has purposefully added oxygen to ensure everyone inside is extra giddy) but it keeps the dangerous explosions within. This is the arena disc. The arena uses gamble-bots, which accept bets placed on the matches. There is a forcefield that barriers the combat area from the audience. Main Arcade The main arcade features a series of alcoves that lead to various venuesPan Post 140, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Wedding Chapel Attached to the Main Arcade is a wedding chapel that allows the faithful to get married under a wide variety of religions. It is guarded against troublemakers, by guards such as Egnarts, due to the chapel being a target for religious disagreements. Only approved deific objects are permitted inside to avoid clashes and confrontations. Aquarium There is an aquarium available. Mountain of Very Mouldy Cheese The Mountain of Very Mouldy Cheese was created especially to cater to a specific species. Mr Kipling's All-You-Can-Eat Bakery Mr Kipling's All-You-Can-Eat Bakery is a bakery-restaurant that sells baked cooks such as breads and cakes pies. They provided seating for customers to stay and eat. Religious Quarters There is a whole section dedicated to areas of worship for various gods of the Multiverse. It is patrolled by Witch-Wardens who keep the peace amongst the various religions. Christian Church There is a Christian Church in the religious quarter, which is dedicated to the Christian God of Earth. It has an altar for preaching. Bars Giants' Bar There is a bar on Outpost Finagle that is popular amongst giants. It has the usual furnishings of a bar, such as bar stools, as well as a black, grand pianoPan Post 158, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Bunny Strip Club There is a strip club where the male strippers dress as bunnies for the shows. Their is a stage with a red, velvet curtain. Botanical Garden The entire disc is made of four quadrants, each quadrant having different atmospheres that suits differing plants from across the Multiverse. The stream that runs in a complete circle around the disc has a filtering field at the border of each quadrant, totally changing the minerals within the water as it passes through. Invisible barriers cordoned off each quadrant from the other. A quadrant may be incredibly hazardous to certain lifeforms and so security droids and information droids are on hand to help keep people safe and informed. The quadrants are changed each cycle (whatever passes for a year on the station) to a whole new set of atmospheres. Botanists come back every year to see the new leafage. Only one plant remains there, year-in and year-out. At the dead centre of the barriers, protected by its very own sphere, is a teeny-tiny tree. Though it appears like a baby tree, it is unfathomably old, being a remnant from the previous universe that existed before the NeSiverse. Hotel There are various hotels and hotel rooms on Outpost Finagle. During the Medieval Era, King Arthur and his crew stayed at one of the hotels. He was able to afford a very expensive suite after winning so much at the Three Men and a Squid Casino. The hotel room is the royal suite designed to such an extent as to be gaudy. It even has windows with curtains, despite only space being beyond them. There is a sofa, which is patterned with far too many frills and pastel coloured flowers, as well as a coffee table. The hotel was considered more European than Europe actually is. Docking Bay There is a massive docking bay, capable of tethering even colossal ships such as CamelotPan Post 158, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Tower of Observance Jutting out from one of the more spherical hotels is a long, phallic cylinder with a domed tip. Entirely matt black, the Tower of Observance was created to allow station guests to relax and observe the wonders of the universe. Inside, each level is devoted to views of various galaxies from the current universe. The largest view is always the galaxy view, displaying the immensity of the cosmos in all its splendour. Within the tower are thousands of android cats. They are near to the real thing, except they have no bodily functions or needs. Medical Wing There is an entire wing of the station dedicated to medicine. There are special medical beds for patients and medical droids to administer medical services. References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Legends of the NeSiverse References Category:Location Category:Cosmological Location Category:Spacestation